whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2001 (WOD)
Events * The Kuei-jin Ming-Xiao arrives in Los Angeles' Chinatown. Tong activities increase at the same time. * At this point, the Hem-Ka Sobk have been completely displaced by the Amkhat. * Future literary master Kaji Hanako is a high school student. * Many Kahin invade the ruins of Petra, recapturing it from the vampire who had been living there. * Dreamspeaker Safia Phiri's paper "An Examination of Modern Mysticism" is due to be published by Baruti Press late this year. * Project Stormwarden, an effort to break through the Avatar Storm, is started. * At the end of the year, Astraea nears Aquarius. * Late this year, Fitzgeralds Hotel and Casino is purchased by Majestic Investor. * In the summer, an outbreak of nightmares occurs among children of Indian immigrants living in Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina. * House Janissary is wiped out during the Second Massasa War. * The Ngoma join the Order of Hermes as House Ngoma. * House Xaos, a neo-Discordian group, is founded by Kallisti from the remnants of House Thig. * On her birthday, Niki Yemana and some other radical mages remove an oil spill from the Indian Ocean by causing it to rain over the owner of the responsible oil company on his home in Texas. The Paradox Backlash nearly kills her entire cabal. * The New Horizon Council meets in Los Angeles to trap the Nephandi, and decimate Jodi Blake's minions. They use the success to unite the Traditions. * Lord Edward Gilmore is the last to leave Concordia, at which point every path into Horizon becomes impenetrable. February * February 23: Paradigma staff Lynette Anselm sends a note to Dr. Robert Goldfarb, about how odd she feels having just returned from an interdimensional clinic. April * April 2: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Carl Grady, arrested for possession with intent to distribute. * April 7: Evelyn Kinsella and Truce Singh hang out in some redwoods. Singh claims it's a place he can "cope with" to avoid Jhor, but Kinsella knows there's no such place on Earth. * April 8: Kinsella and Singh give the good death to Jim Houle, a child molester. * April 9: Kinsella and Singh ferry Janine Houle and her three captive children to some Choristers. * April 19: New Iterator William Albacastle makes a contribution to Iteration X's historical archives. May * May 22: Mortal scientists detect new planetary body in the solar system, distinctly red in colour, which they dub 2001 KX76. * May 30: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Roddy Silvers, arrested for animal cruelty. June * June 8: Chorister Cam Trinh of Grand Rapids, Michigan writes about his Awakening. * June 20: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Al Schmidt, arrested for grand theft auto. August * August 17: Armature Harlan Gandt has been parsing the Balt decryption and has discovered the email exchanges between Balt and Xadreque Machado. He immediately reports the exchange to Comptroller Lisa Chatham, who congratulates him on his loyalty and orders him to report to Personnel for psychological excision and intellectual reformation. She orders Jason Wells to destroy Gandt's office and to have him tailed to Personnel just in case. September * September 11: Al-Qaeda terrorists fly two planes into the World Trade Center in New York City. The Evanescence takes places, washing the Dreaming in Nightmare Glamour and opening trods that allow Thallain, Dark-Kin and other vile creatures. October * The Get of Fenris destroy the Swords of Heimdall, Thule Society and Asatru Futhark. December * December 1: Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds writes a bond for Brian Nilson, arrested for battery. References Category:World of Darkness timeline